


What Your Fave EtN Ship Says About You

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Multi, Shipping, Shippy, this is a joke pls don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Just a fun joke thing I wrote about the EtN shipping world.





	What Your Fave EtN Ship Says About You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that some of these have more than one ship name, but I just picked one for each because Reasons. Also, I'm sorry if your fave ship isn't on the list. It's almost impossible for me to get them all. Maybe if I've missed enough of them, I'll write a Chapter Two.

SHANE/EVA (SHEVA): You'd totally watch a spinoff series that's nothing but these two bi badasses investigating spooky places.

OLI/EVA (ELI): You just want a happy ending. Honestly, is that too much to ask?

LELE/EVA (LEVA): You audibly went "awwww" at that one moment where they hugged after the challenge.

TIM/EVA (TEVA): The "no greater love is there than this" verse from the Bible is all the proof you need.

TIM/ANDREA (TIMDREA): You're willing to rant about the Laurex parallels to anyone who will listen.

TIM/SIERRA (TIERRA): You have three major weaknesses: tsunderes, charming rogues, and the relationships between them.

TIM/MATT (MATTOTHY): "No, but guys, he was the _only_ one who still cared for him, that's _gotta_ be love!"

MATT/LELE (MELE): You think Tim was totally on to something.

MATT/SIERRA (MATERRA): S1 Episode 6 destroyed you.

JUSTINE/TANA (TANASTINE): You're probably writing a fanfic _right now_ where Tana manages to save Justine.

JUSTINE/ANDREA B (ANDRESTINE): See Tanastine, but with Justine saving Andrea.

JUSTINE/ROSANNA (JUSTANNA): You don't have much canon material, but IRL, _oh_ boy!

ALEX/LAUREN (LAUREX): You're a total sucker for canon...and heartbreaking angst, apparently.

ALEX/TANA (TANEX): "Listen, that was a _bridal_ carry, they're _totally_ married now, no _listen..."_

ALEX/GABBIE (GABEX): You read a few Lucy fics, and now look where you are.

ALEX/TYLER (TYLEX): "Childhood friends to lovers" is up there in your top ten favorite tropes.

ALEX/DESTORM (ALSTORM): "Mele's all right, but listen, what if Mele was gAY—"

ALEX/BRETMAN (BRETEX): You think that the bit where Bretman stared longingly at Alex's exhibit is worthy of a soap opera.

ALEX/NIKITA (ALEKITA): You're fairly certain that they would've had an All Stars romantic subplot if she hadn't gotten yeeted out of Purgatory in Episode 7.

DESTORM/GABBIE (GABSTORM): You _love_ Bonnie and Clyde.

DESTORM/TANA (TANSTORM): You want a pretty OTP, and this one is _very_ pretty, as far as you're concerned.

GABBIE/TANA (TABBIE): "Hey, at least they're Together in Death, am I right?" "Boo!" "Get off the stage!" "It's still too soon!"

ANDREA R/ALISON (ALDREA): You like vampire romances.

ANDREA R/VERA (VANDREA): You like _creepy_ vampire romances.

JESSE/ANDREA R (JESSDREA): Hardly anyone ships this, but if you do, I respect you. Truly. It's underrated.

JESSE/TANA (JESSA): "If only she'd saved him..."

JESSE/DESTORM (JESTORM): You're a fan of bromantic lost potential.

MATT/ROSANNA (MATSANNA): You're sick and tired of everyone telling you that you can't ship it because "they're like siblings."

MATT/SAFIYA (SAFPAT): You think they'd make the _smartest_ babies.

MATT/MANNY (MANNYPAT): "Aw, Manny deserved better, I wanna write a fic where he's happy!" *watches BTS interviews* "Oh hO—"

MATT/NIKITA (MAKITA): You enjoy the "rivals-to-friends" dynamic, so why not add "to-lovers" in there as well?

SAFIYA/ROSANNA (ROFIYA): Smart tol girls protecting cute smol girls is a concept that is completely irresistible to you.

SAFIYA/NIKITA (SAFITA): You just think it sounds _hot._

SAFIYA/COLLEEN (SAFLEEN): You read a few Birdy fics, and now look where you are.

JC/COLLEEN (JCOLLEEN): Either you believe that opposites attract, or you already paired off everyone else in s3 and need a ship for these two.

ROI/TEALA (ROILA): You like mixing fluff and angst together. Alternately, you read a few Birdy fics, and now look—

ROI/ROSANNA (ROISANNA): You are going to die from cinnamon-related diabetes. RIP.

MORTIMER/CALLIOPE (MORTIPE): "The helpers deserve love too, you guys!"

JETPACK GIRL/RILEY: (JETLEY): You can make a flourishing lesbian ship out of a brief five-second scene, and I love you for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself, I'm Eli.


End file.
